Thirst
by darthbobcat
Summary: Qrow Branwen is the luckiest man he knows. The world is safe and he has a wonderful, loving family. He couldn't be happier. Yet, he can't shake the feeling that something is horribly, fundamentally wrong.


**Thirst**

By darthbobcat

Qrow Branwen couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. Everything seemed to be in its place, though. He rolled out of the same king-sized bed as he always did and looked out the window over the quiet suburb. He noted with some annoyance that the paperboy had missed again. "Always the rosebush," he growled. Was that what disturbed him? That couldn't be it; it was annoying, but it was routine.

He grabbed a quick shower and made his way downstairs in the fuzzy black slippers that... somebody had gotten him. He couldn't think of exactly who had done it, which added to his unease.

Qrow knew he had something important to do, but it escaped him. "I need a drink," he muttered to himself. He searched the pantries, but didn't find anything stronger than coffee. He stuck with that; what else would he drink first thing in the morning? He wasn't some drunk, after all. He set a pot brewing and went out to retrieve the paper.

As he shook the dew off the newspaper, a playful yip drew his eyes down. "Hey, buddy." He crouched down and gave Zwei a scratch behind the ears. "Why aren't you home?" He only got an excited bark in response before the corgi dashed back through the open door.

Why had he said that? Where else would his dog be? He shrugged and walked back into the house. He paused just outside the kitchen; something way bigger than a corgi was moving around in there. He leaned against the wall and slowly edged towards the entrance. An idle part of his mind noticed that the wallpaper was starting to peel. He'd have to do something about that. He glanced around the corner. He could see somebody with red hair, though she was faced away from him. His heart stopped for a beat. He just barely whispered, "It can't be..."

"Dad, what are you doing?" Ruby Rose was dressed in plaid pajamas. Concern shone in her blue eyes.

"Dad?" That had him reeling, even though it shouldn't have. Who else would get him black slippers for Father's Day? He shook his head to clear it. "Quiet, squirt. We may have trouble."

Ruby sniffed the air. "Does trouble smell like sausage and eggs? If it does, I wouldn't mind some."

A lyrical voice called out, "Are those my favorite people out there?"

Qrow's heartbeat thundered in his ears and he lunged into the kitchen. He tucked and rolled, ready to launch an attack. He wished he had Harbinger with him, but whoever this imposter was would get the business end of his fists. "Alright, I..."

His threat died on his lips. The startled woman was definitely Summer Rose. She seemed different. Older, a little rounder, maybe? Summer as she should have been by now.

She dropped the spatula she'd been holding, but managed to catch it before it hit the ground. Anger flashed in her blue eyes, but the effect was more adorable than threatening. "Qrow Branwen, you almost gave me a heart attack! What's the big idea?"

A dry gasp left his lips. 'Y-you... what are you doing here?"

Summer cocked her head at him. "Making us breakfast. Is something the matter?" She strode over to him and knelt down. Her soft fingers brushed his hair out of the way of his eyes. "You look like you've seen a Grimm."

"It's been so long." He reached up and caressed the side of her face. She was real. She shouldn't be there. She was...

She shook her head wistfully. "I can't go for a morning jog by myself? I thought you'd appreciate sleeping in." She gave him a chaste kiss on the forehead. "Are you sure you're okay?"

That contact brought it all home. This was his wife. He rose up and held her tight, reveling in her warmth. "Better than okay." Their lips met, and he only came up for air reluctantly. "I'm never letting you go again."

Summer giggled. "What's gotten into you? I can't think of the last time you were so affectionate."

Ruby made exaggerated gagging sounds from her spot at the table. "You two are gross. And I'm pretty sure the eggs are burning."

With a gasp, Summer pushed away from him and went back to her cooking. "We can continue that later."

Ruby flopped onto the table and groaned, "Mooooooom."

Qrow gave his suffering daughter a pat on the shoulder. "You'll be just like us someday, kiddo."

"Nuh uh. I'm just going to hunt Grimm and pet cute dogs until I die. Who has time for romance?"

As they discussed their plans for the day and ate together, a warm feeling grew in Qrow's stomach. He couldn't think of the last time he was so content. Then again, why would that be so unusual? He was the luckiest man he knew.

* * *

"I'm surprised you're here on a Saturday, Mr. Branwen," said Ozpin. "More tea?"

Qrow shook his head. "Nah, I'm good." The last two hadn't slaked a growing thirst. Maybe he needed to switch liquids? He reached for something on his hip, but his hand came away empty. He couldn't explain what he'd expected to find there, so he shoved it aside. "Why the surprise? I can't visit my boss?"

"You can, but you don't. What's troubling you?"

Qrow felt his eyes drawn a set of the interlocking gears set in Ozpin's ceiling. The regular movement steadied him. "I feel like there's something I'm supposed to do. Did you have a mission for me? Like the old days?"

Ozpin's eyebrow rose. "No, not since you slew that woman, Cinder. Nipped her in the bud before her little conspiracy gained traction. Do you need a task? Are you bored? I'd have thought being my head of security would keep you busy enough."

"Is that what I am?" It sounded right, but that feeling of dread was still there. "I feel like I'm losing it, Oz. Something isn't adding up."

Ozpin shook his head bemusedly. "You've been working too hard. I know you're still looking for threats. Well, stop it. The world is safe now. You should go enjoy it."

He tried to give Ozpin a reassuring grin. "Safe. Yeah." Most nerve-wracking safety he'd ever felt.

* * *

Qrow considered going straight home, but he felt too restless. The streets around the Beacon Academy were just crowded enough that he could blend in. An attack could come from any direction. Wait, why was he being so paranoid? That life was over. "Oz is right, I should just relax."

The day was hot, and his throat was still dry. "Way too damn hot for March," he muttered as he shielded his eyes from the sweltering sun. Why didn't anyone else seem to notice?

He stopped in at a hole in the wall bar tended by a bald man with a familiar face. "What'll you have?"

Qrow glanced over the drink menu. "A Schnee Cola, I guess." He wondered why he was even there; he never drank anything stronger. The bar seemed familiar, though.

Qrow finished off the soda, though it didn't really help his dry throat. With a sigh, he went back to his wanderings. Roving around felt right and familiar. As the sun began to set, Summer sent him a text with a saucy picture attached, telling him to come home and promising a continuation of what they'd begun in the kitchen. Despite his unease, it brought a smile to his face. He had the cutest wife on Remnant, inside and out. On a whim, he stopped at a liquor store and got them a bottle of something he hoped would be good. He sent back his own text telling her to send Ruby to a friend's house for the night.

His daughter sent him a separate text calling him gross. It brought a smile to his face. "Never change, kid."

* * *

Summer greeted her husband at the door with an embrace and a kiss. She furrowed her brow when she broke the contact. "Are you alright?"

Qrow managed, "I'm just feeling so hot right now."

Summer blushed. "Hush! Save the dirty talk until the door is closed. The neighbors could hear!"

He shook his head, loosening his collar. "No, I mean I'm warm. I really need a drink." He gave her a smirk as he held up the bottle. "I got us some champagne. I know it's your favorite."

Qrow was caught off guard by the look of horror on Summer's face. "How could you bring that poison into our house?"

Taken aback, he said, "What? You remember when we were at school, and Raven snuck some into the dorm?" He reached out and ran his finger along the bridge of her nose. "You kept talking about how much the bubbles tickled. You love this stuff."

Summer crossed her arms across her chest. "That never happened. It's disgusting, and I don't want it under my roof."

Qrow opened and closed his mouth. What had he been talking about? Why was he thinking about the time Raven had snuck incense candles into the dorm? The smell had tickled Summer's nose and she'd sneezed for an hour, but she loved them. He looked at the bottle in his hands as though it had betrayed him. "Sorry. I don't know what came over me." He opened the door again and left it by the welcome mat. "I'll get rid of it later."

Summer relaxed visibly when he returned. "I shouldn't have yelled. I've just known too many people who ruined their lives with it, and I want to spend every moment I can with you."

He grabbed Summer's waist and pulled her close. "Whatever you say. If you're happy, I'm happy."

Summer smiled serenely and rested her head on his chest. "I can't tell you how glad that makes me. I need you so much, Qrow."

Needed. He was needed somewhere. It all still felt wrong. Trembling, he hugged Summer closer, using her soft body as an emotional life preserver. She looked up at him. "What's the matter, Qrow?"

Qrow said, "I… I can't remember. But this all seems off." He cupped her chin and gazed into her eyes. "You're too old. You've never had crow's feet. And your eyes… aren't they si-…"

The smack across his cheek felt familiar, at least. "See how young you look keeping up with your daughter for fifteen years!" Her eyes softened and she gasped. "I'm so sorry, honey. I shouldn't have done that. I can tell you're out of sorts." He went on autopilot as she guided him over to his favorite easy chair. "You just need a good sit. It will all pass soon. Close your eyes."

Qrow said, "I just feel so hot and thirsty, no matter what I do."

Summer sat on his armrest and stroked his head. "I'll take care of you. I'll always be there for you, to the very end."

"You will?" That seemed off. Why did that seem…

 _"What do you want, Taiyang? I'm busy." Growling into his scroll, Qrow cupped his ear to drown out the sounds of the dive bar._

 _His former teammate's voice cracked over the line. "There's been an accident."_

 _Qrow felt himself sober up. "What happened? To who?"_

 _He couldn't think of the last time he'd seen Taiyang cry, but the blonde man began sobbing into his scroll. In the pit of his stomach, Qrow realized there was only one person it could be._

Summer let out a surprised shriek as Qrow leapt to his feet and knocked her onto her back. He grabbed a pole lamp, and brandished it at her like a spear. "Alright, what's going on here?"

Summer rose onto shaky legs. "Qrow? Honey, you're scaring me."

The heat increased again, and Qrow began to sweat like he'd run a marathon. "None of this is real! Summer wasn't mine. Ruby isn't mine. Even that chair is just one I saw at Ironwood's place! Out with it! Who are you?"

Summer put up a placating hand and took a step forward. "Qrow, put it down. This isn't like you."

He backed away, keeping the improvised weapon between them. "No, this is exactly like me. You've been messing with my head."

Summer said, "Qrow, calm down. You aren't well. We can fix this."

Qrow said, "Sister, nothing fixes me." His throat felt like sandpaper; he needed a drink. He glanced over his shoulder and, all at once, he realized that his one chance lay inside the forgotten bottle. "But I know what'll make me forget for a bit."

Summer screamed, "You put that down this instant!"

He gave her a cocksure grin. "Screw you, not-Summer." He didn't bother with the nicety of a bottle opener and used his enhanced strength to break the top inch of glass clean off. He'd have cut himself to ribbons if it weren't for his Aura. Summer leapt at him as he poured the contents into his mouth.

* * *

Qrow's heavy eyelids parted. He was in a sandstone pit, and the angle of the shadows told him it was evening. He tried to walk, but his lower half was encased in some sort of sandstone. The dry air was unbearably hot, and he was slick with sweat. He felt sluggish, and he had force himself to stay awake.

"Where…" He was at the bottom of a pit with walls made of the same material as his prison. The walls were too sheer to climb, but he figured he could clear it in a single leap if he could just make his head stop spinning.

"You obstinate man, you ruined everything!" The voice didn't echo; it was in his mind, crowding out his thoughts. There was the clickety clack of hard chitin on stone as his captor came into view. The ancient Grimm resembled a spider the size of an Ursa, with fur the color of midnight and a white mask like a skull. It had holes for too many eyes for Qrow's tastes. "It's not too late, honey," the Grimm said, spattering noxious green liquid from her pedipalps. "You can go back to paradise. You just need a second dose."

Summoning his Aura, Qrow brought his fist down on his encased legs, shattering it like the bottle in his hallucination. Just in time; he barely got out of the way as the giant beast landed where he'd been. He needed Harbinger. He glanced around, but found only skeletal corpses buried up to the waist in stone.

The Grimm spat a stream of green death at him, but he rolled out of the way. "I see why you trap people first," he said. "Your aim sucks."

The Grimm hesitated a few body lengths from him, mouthparts clacking together nervously. Qrow smirked and straightened up. "Bet you can't shoot that crap all day. Do you even have any left?"

She snarled, "Come closer and find out."

He shook his head. "Nah." His smile broadened when he spotted glinting metal in the fading desert sun. "There you are." He dove again, grabbing the sword from where the Grimm had tossed it in a pile of trophies from past victims. She shrieked telepathically again and charged.

Too slow. A blast from Harbinger's gun barrel took out two of her right legs, and the follow-up separated her abdomen from the rest of her body. Qrow winced at the mental screams of anguish. "Like I didn't already have a headache." After a seeming eternity, she finally stopped, though the echoes lingered in his head like a migraine.

Qrow turned to leave the pit when a pathetic voice managed, "Wait. Please, don't leave me. I can't die alone."

Qrow spat, "Why should I stay? How many lives have you destroyed?"

The beady eyes looked almost plaintively at him. "I did it for all of my lovelies. I gave them their heart's desire and stayed with them to the end."

"Then you killed them. Sucked 'em dry."

The pedipalps clacked together again, weakly this time. "You're right. Please, though, give me this. I let you see Summer again. We both know how badly you wanted that."

Qrow hesitated, and with a frustrated sigh he walked over to a safe distance. He took a swig from his hip flask and finally felt relief from his thirst.

The voice in Qrow's head said, "How did you know? Nobody has ever escaped."

His smile didn't reach his eyes. "You made it too perfect. It's my semblance, sweetheart. I'm not lucky enough to have that life. Though, if it's my heart's desire, why the hang-up about booze?"

"You tell me. It was your fantasy."

Qrow's face darkened. He didn't want to unpack that detail.

There was a pained gasp in Qrow's head. "Why hunt me? I'm not like my sisters," she whined. "I give people joy before I take them."

He barked a harsh laugh. "Well, ain't you a freaking saint, then? Bet you just did it so they wouldn't want to wake up while you got 'em the way you wanted! You messed with their heads, let 'em bake in the sun and then sucked 'em dry." He sighed. "I wasn't even looking for you. Guess I was bad luck for you too."

She went quiet, and her body began to disintegrate into the horrid blackness from whence it came. After draining the flask, Qrow gathered his supplies and made his way out of the pit. He wanted to rest after his ordeal, but he couldn't. There was one bit of truth in the fantasy; he did have a mission from Ozpin. There had been a possible Maiden sighting in the desert. There was always something that needed doing, and nobody else he could count on to help him. Not anymore.

Qrow Branwen couldn't shake the feeling that everything was normal. It made him want to drink.

End

This was my entry for the Work in Progress Discord's September Fanfiction contest, in which I took second place. I hope you enjoyed this fic; it was originally imagined as something more expansive, but I managed to get it down to three thousand words for the contest's limits.

Prompt: I realized at all once, my one chance to save the universe, lay inside this bottle.


End file.
